Jesus Christ
'Jesus Christ ' Also Known As '''Jesus Of Nazareth '''Is The Son Of God And The Light And Savior Of The World. He Died For All Mankind.He Was Conceived By Gods Holy Spirit.He Is Also The Earthly Son Of Mary Since Gabriel Told Mary That He's Gonna Have A Son Known As Him Who Will Save Everyone From Sin.He Is The Only One Who Can Save Us From Sin.True Faith Is Putting Him First In Our Life.Our Only Safety Is Putting Him First Place In Our Lives And Obeying Him.In Him He Is A New Creation.He Is Also God Incarnate.He Was Crucified Died And Was Buried On The Third Day He Rose Again From The Dead He Ascended Into Heaven And Is Seated At The Right Hand Of The Father Until He Returns To Judge The Living In The Dead.Without Him We Do Nothing.He Is The Light Of The World.In The Last Days He Will Return And He Will Destroy Everything Bad In This World And He Will Welcome Those Who Have True Faith In Him Into The New Heaven And New Earth. History Birth In Bethlehem And Early Life God Send Gabriel to Nazareth In Galilee to announce to The Virgin Mary Who Was Betrothed To Joseph.That Jesus Will Be Born.Jesus Was Born In Bethlehem. Calling Of Four Fishermen Jesus Needed His Friends To Help Him To Spread Gods Message.He Was Walking In Lake Galilee And He Called Simon And Andrew And They Come To The Shore With Him And Left Their Nets At Once And Joined.They Have Understand That Jesus Was The Promise Savior.Jesus Came Across James And John.All These Four Fisher Joined Jesus.All Four Knew Jesus Was Sent By God.Jesus Choose These People Because They Were Loyal To God.He Gave Them New Names Simon Was Named Peter John And James Were Called Sons Of Thunder.In Place Of Catching Fish These People My Get Many Others To Join The Kingdom Of God. Feeding Of The 5000 Jesus Feeds The Five Thousand With Five Loaves Of Bread And Two Fish. Raising The Mans Dead Daughter Jesus Hears That A Mans Daughter Is Dead Than He Resurrected The Dead Mans Daughter. Raising Lazarus Jesus Raises Lazarus Who Has Been Dead For Four Days. Clearing The Temple When Jesus And His People Returned To Jerusalem.He Saw The Holy House Treated As A Market Place.He Made A Whip Of Cords And Drove Them All Out Of the Temple Courts,With The Sheep And Cattle.He Scattered The Coins Of The Money Chargers.Turn Over Tables.Made The Animals Escape.He Said To Them Take These Things Away!Do Not Make My Fathers House A Market Place. Resisting Satans Three Temptations Jesus Was Tempted In The Desert First To Turn Rock Into Loaves Of Bread To Relive His Hunger Than He Was Tempted To Throw Himself And Fall From A Building In Jerusalem So That Angels Will Catch Him Than He Was Tempted To Worship The Evil One In Return For All The Kingdoms Of The World.But He Resisted All Of These Temptations. The Last Supper Jesus Was Having The Last Supper With The Disciples Than Satan Entered One Of His Disciples Who Is Judas Iscariot. Betrayal By Judas Judas Told The Soldiers Where Jesus Was.So That The Soldiers Will Arrest Jesus. Arrest In The Garden Of Gethsemane When Jesus Was Praying In the Garden Of Gethsemane The Soldiers Were Looking For Him And When They Finally Found Him The Arrest Him. Crucifixion Death and Resurrection After Jesus Was Arrested.The Soldiers Made Fun Of Him Calling Him King Of The Jews.Pontius Pilate Wanted To Punish Barabbas. He Was Captured With Barabbas As A Choice For The Leaders To Choose Him Or Barabbas.The Leaders Shouted Give Us Barabbas.Pilate Listened To The Leaders And Punished Jesus Instead.Jesus Was Stripped And Flogged.Than He Was Nailed To The Cross And Crucified And His Last Words Was Father into your hands i commit my spirit.Two Thieves Were Crucified Next To Him.They Were Named Dismas And Gestas. Jesus Dies On The Cross.Than Jesus Was Buried For Three Days.On The Third Day He Rose Again From The Dead He Ascended Into Heaven. Second Coming He Will Return For Those Who Believe In And Obey Him.Also In The Last Days He Will Also Return To Destroy Everything Bad In This World And Also He will Take Those Who Obey Him To The New Heaven And New Earth(As The First One Has Passed Away).He Will Also Shut The Disobedient Out of The New Heaven And The New Earth. Differing Views Of Jesus In The Mormon Religion Mormons Believed that Jesus Is The Brother Of Lucifer.While In Jehovahs Witnesses Its Believers Believed That Jesus Is At Michael The Archangel.The Bible Foretells That There Will be Counterfeit Jesus On The Arise And Shall Deceive Many.While Christians Serve The Same Jesus The Bible Reveals. Dear True Believers Remember The The Devil Can Also Appear As An Angel Of Light In Order To Deceive.He Can Also Disguise Himself As Jesus.Plus The Real Jesus Is Currently At The Right Hand Of The Father Until He Returns And Always Remember That. To Those Who Have Their Own Views Of Jesus You Are Serving A Fake Jesus. Mormons Serve A Jesus Who Is The Brother Of Lucifer. Jehovahs Witnesses Serve A Jesus Who Is St Michael The Archangel. I Would Wager Roman Catholics Serve A Jesus Who Is A Nice Guy And Nice Teacher. True Christians Serve The Biblical Jesus Christ.The Jesus That Truly Existed. Notes To Those Who Thought They Are Saved By Their Own Good Works:Good Works Cannot Save You.Plus You Cannot Make It To Heaven On Your Own.But True Faith And True Relationship With Jesus Will. External Links www.fillthevoid.org www.amazingfacts.org www.restoringeden.org Category:Real Life Category:Characters Of History Category:The Bible Category:Heroes Of History